Muffliato
by SirCharls
Summary: Durmstrang es la cuna de muchos de los magos más peligrosos de la historia. En ella han estudiado todos los miembros de la familia Rockwell y junto a ellos la última persona que no se encuentra en Askaban, el jóven Daniel Rockwell. Aunque él no es como los demás miembros de su familia, él gusta de las aventuras y la zoomagia.


- _Muffliato_ –dije alzando mi varita después de haber entrado corriendo a la habitación tomando la mano de mi compañera - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, parece que mi destino es una mierda y te encuentro en cada pueblo muggle en el que decido descanzar. – bufó.

-Pues más bien parece que te has enganchado de mí y me sigues a todos lados, ¿no lo crees?

-Eso quisieras, Daniel. –dijo saliendo rápido de la habitación.

La seguí fuera de aquel lugar y el sol me cegó por un momento hasta que me puse mis gafas. Las calles arenosas de Marruecos se encontraban con gente yendo de un lado a otro del mercado del pueblo. Frutas y verduras traídas desde España se ofertaban en los distintos puestos de la calle principal, por la que Hana caminaba presurosamente; Portos, su "perro", la alcanzó un momento después para enseguida perderse en un callejón.

La ciudad que se pintaba de colores cafés y blancos se levantaba justo al lado del desierto del Sahara, por lo que era demasiado común encontrar mercaderes ofreciéndote reliquias del desierto tal como lo harían los merolicos del callejón Diagon. Mi vestimenta era acorde a uno de esos mercaderes (ya que con un simple hechizo aturdidor se las quité de encima a uno momentos antes de adentrarme en la ciudad) para no parecer un turista cualquiera como algún otro mago vestido con su interpretación del mundo muggle y que viene a adquirir los objetos del mundo mágico que sin saber los mercaderes llevan a vender.

Saturno bajó del tejado con la sutileza característica de los felinos y se posó sobre mi hombro, sacudiéndose un poco y llenándome un poco de arena enredada en su pelaje. La posada en la que nos habíamos hospedado había quedado atrás y consigo la mejor cerveza que se puede conseguir en este lado del Mar Mediterráneo. La recepcionista nos había indicado donde podíamos encontrar a uno de los transportistas que llevan al desierto, cuyo nombre es Salim.

Con mochila a la espalda nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la ciudad en una pequeña choza donde se informaban precios y alguna información en "árabe" que, para ser sinceros, no lograba entender.

-Buenos días, señor. Busco a Salim. –dije con una ligera reverencia y con la mayor humildad que lograba mostrar.

-Pase. –dijo con una voz ronca el hombre cuyo ombligo mostraba sin pena alguna justo a un lado de la puerta.

-Con su permiso.

Por dentro el lugar tenía un escritorio donde se hallaba una computadora, varios aparadores donde se mostraban goggles y turbantes para cubrirse de la arena. Del lado derecho había un gran mapa donde se mostraba la parte Noroeste de África con varios puntos señalados con tachuelas y letreros escritos en árabe.

-Ma yumkinuni almusaeada? –dijo el hombre sin si quiera mirarme. Carraspeé un poco y fue cuando volteó. –Oh, extranjero. Perdone, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –dijo marcando sus r como la mayoría de los árabes hacen al hablar el español.

-Verá, necesito ir a una parte del desierto. Cerca de Oum el Assel. –pronuncié lo mejor que pude.

-Mire, caballero. Eso es imposible, no hay nadie que lo lleve hasta allí, ni yo mismo que soy el más aventurado de todos los transportistas de la ciudad.

-Tengo oro, ¿cuál es su precio? –dije directamente.

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo lo llevaría hasta ahí, son zonas peligrosas. –dijo y se giró de nuevo a la computadora.

Con sigilo saqué mi varita de un pliegue de la especie de toga que había "adquirido". Cerré la puerta con un movimiento, con otro corrí las cortinas y con uno último hice el hechizo _muffliato_ a la habitación.

-Mire, Salim. –dije para sonar respetuoso y sin guardar mi varita. Salim se acomodó en su sillón y puso toda su atención a mí. –Entiendo que no quiera llevarme hasta ahí y lo respeto. Pero debe haber una manera de llegar, y apuesto a que conoce medios mágicos para llegar.

-¿Qué es eso de medios mágicos?

-No se haga el desentendido. Es obvio que es un squib y usted puede ayudarme. –dije mientras ponía una bolsa de oro sobre el escritorio, al cual Salim puso su atención por un momento y me miró de nuevo.

\- Me ha cachado. Pero adivine, no hay manera sencilla de llegar. El desierto lleva miles de años encantado, por es poca gente la que se aventura a ir allí. Hay encantamientos protectores por todos lados, es imposible aparecerse ahí o llegar por polvos o cualquier otra manera. Si quiere los tesoros que aquí se encuentran, tendrá que hacerlo de la manera difícil.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa manera, señor Salim?

\- En carro muggle o algún transporte mágico sencillo.

\- Bueno, pues manos a la obra.

\- No entiende, yo no lo voy a escoltar ni nada por el estilo. Si quiere ir tendrá que hacerlo por usted mismo, son terrenos peligrosos, tierras malditas. Trampas y bichos raros se esconden bajo las dunas.

\- Debe haber una manera en la que me ayude, entonces. –dije mientras hacía sonar la bolsa de monedas.

-Señor, su dinero no me interesa. Le cobraré lo justo por su valentía, muchos magos y muggles van en busca de aventuras y pretenden regresar siendo inmortales, pero siendo honestos no he conocido ni si quiera a uno que lo haya logrado.

\- Por mí no se preocupe, señor.

-Está bien, sígueme. Ya puedes quitar tus tontos hechizos. –se levantó con dificultad mientras desactivaba los encantamientos y la luz que rebotaba en el edificio de enfrente iluminó la sala de nuevo.

El señor Salim caminó lo más rápido que su cojera le permitía hasta la entrada y dio un par de indicaciones al gordo portero. Regresó a su paso y con un dedo hizo ademán para indicarme de que lo siguiera a la habitación trasera. El cansancio alcanzó rápidamente a Salim quién comenzó a jadear de una manera muy ronca conforme recorría la habitación.

-¿Te importa? –dijo señalando el sillón y con una gran bocanada de aire al final.

-No, claro que no. Siéntese.

-Bien, chico. Siempre me he admirado la valentía de los magos por lo desconocido, seguro debes ser un Gryffindor. –dijo mientras encendía un puro y lo ponía en su boca. Como si eso le fuera a dar el oxígeno que necesitaba.

\- No, señor. No estudié en Hogwarts. –Hice una pausa encubierta por observar detalladamente una copa de obsidiana, para idear una mentira – Mi madre me ha enseñado lo que sé.

\- Habrás de ser un insolente entonces, ¿cómo abandonas a tu madre después de que te ha enseñado a controlar tu magia? Lo que yo hubiera dado por que alguien me enseñara, poco a poco la magia se pierde después de ser recluido por la sociedad y dejar de practicarla. Pasé de ser un sangre sucia a un squib. – dio una calada que aproveché para hablar.

\- ¿Entonces cómo puede ayudarme, señor?

\- Sí, sí, chico. Hazme favor de abrir ese armario, por favor. Dudo que ocupes la llave. –dijo guiñando.

\- _Alohomora_. – y jalé las dos puertecillas.

\- La caja de abajo, es tuya. – abrió un cajón mientras yo sacaba la empolvada caja de cartón que llevaba inscrito "Sahrai '90". –También deberás llevar esto.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Lo de la caja, ya lo averiguarás. Ábrelo cuando estés lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad o la gente te mirará raro. Y esto –dijo mientras me pasaba un pergamino bien doblado –es un mapa mágico que obtuve cuando era pequeño. Es del desierto. Para activarlo solo hace falta que digas con la varita sobre el: "Estoy dispuesto a morir".

\- Señor, esto debe valer mucho. Le pagaré el precio que me diga.

\- No hace falta, chico. Ya estoy viejo y jamás tuve hijos magos. Nadie es capaz de usarlos. Además veo algo en ti que de alguna manera me recuerda a esa época aventurera mía. –dijo mientras reía y daba otra calada a su puro.

\- Pues muchas gracias, señor. –dije con tranquilidad observando esos dos objetos.

\- Sí, sí. ¿Cómo te llamas chico? –dijo mientras soltaba el humo de su boca. - ¿o acaso prefieres ser un anónimo?

\- Lo preferiría así, señor.

\- Está bien, chico. Solo era en caso de que desaparezcas, así podría grabar una roca con tu nombre y llevarla al cementerio del pueblo. – otra calada.

\- Sería mucho de su parte, señor. – Dije sonrojado – Tome. – Saqué dos monedas de la bolsa y se las dí – Una tómela como recuerdo, la otra la puede usar para comprar lo que usted desee.

\- Muchas gracias, chico. –dijo mientras observaba el sello marcado en la moneda: un aethonan con las alas abiertas y dos patas arriba. Cuando miró de nuevo al frente yo ya me había marchado y caminaba fuera del lugar con un par de goggles y un turbante en mano.

Las ganas de abrir la extraña caja me entraron apenas salí del local de Salim, y a la cual Saturno miraba con curiosidad mientras me seguía de cerca brincando entre los tejados. Atravesé los límites de la ciudad con rapidez y caminé rumbo al desierto. El sol indicaba que faltaba poco para el medio día y sin duda los googles oscuros me ayudaban a mantenerme pero lo que no sabía era cómo protegería a Saturno en el desierto, pero eso lo pensaría después.

 _-Diffindo._

Corté una de las tapas de la caja y de inmediato saqué el envoltorio de la caja, un cilindro suave salía lentamente. Lo coloqué sobre la arena y quité la capa protectora. Desenrollé la tela lentamente observando los grabados que esta tenía con hilos de oro y de otros más materiales. La tela se extendía sobre la arena y sobre ella Saturno se acurrucaba. Una alfombra mágica.

\- Gracias, Salim. –dije al cielo, al sol y las dunas que se extendían sobre el desierto.

Mientras tanto, a la ciudad iban arribando 3 magos con capas negras que se acercaban con pasos firmes y presurosos hacia el local de Salim. El hombre gordo de afuera apenas lo vio, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en lado contrario al de los hombres. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta y se adentró siendo seguido por sus dos compañeros. Dentro del lugar Salim se encontraba de nuevo tecleando sobre la computadora, al darse cuenta de quién había llegado se levantó de inmediato, hizo una gran reverencia (la que su panza le permitía) y su nerviosismo aumentó abruptamente.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar, señores? –dijo por cortesía Salim.

\- No te hagas el tonto. Magos. ¿Alguno ha venido huyendo de nosotros? –a lo que sus compañeros rieron.

\- Vino un chico y le di la alfombra y el mapa tal como ustedes indicaron. –sus dedos no se mantenían quietos ni un instante.

\- Bien, hecho, Salim. –Se acercó el más alto de aquellos hombres para darle unas palmadas en el cachete - ¿dónde crees que esté ahora mismo?

\- Se fue hace solo media hora, no debe estar lejos. –dijo Salim tropezadamente.

\- Muchas gracias. –salió del lugar siendo acompañado por uno de sus compañeros. El otro esperaba a que estuvieran fuera; apenas cruzaron el umbral y aquel chico restante que no debía sobrepasar los 22 años tomó su varita y dijo: _-Avada Kedavra-_

El cuerpo de Salim fue atravesado por una luz verde que lo movió tan solo unos centímetros, haciendo un sonido hueco cuando su cadáver por fin tocó el suelo. El joven salió del lugar y observó el cielo para verificar que sus compinches ya habían hecho también su trabajo. La marca tenebrosa se alzaba sobre la ciudad en forma de una sola nube que resaltaba sobre el despejado cielo azul.


End file.
